


Wager

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crucial decision must be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wager

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312587) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 
  * Inspired by [Wager Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18872) by Okaydokey. 



Rose stared at Cassie with a wolfish grin, making the demi-goddess roll her eyes. 

"No." Her tone was completely defiant.

"Well, I'm not, and I won the toss." Rose flipped her white hair back behind her shoulder.

Cassie glared. "Amazon's don't give up on a coin toss."

"Best two out of three in the gym?" It was a fair offer.

Cassie could agree to that kind of wager.

And yet, when time came for the pairs of Titans to go to the formal being held in their honor, it was still Cassie in the dress, while Rose wore the pants.


End file.
